HE'S A GIRL!
by daewood321
Summary: Hinata's father decides to send her to an all girls baording school for manners. When he sends the applicant to the wrong school Hinata isnt going to tell him. She'd rather go here then that school for stuck up brats... she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay just thought I'd let you know I tweaked hinata's looks a teeny bit._

_(Just thought I'd let you know their not really royalty, I thought it'd make a great beginning. They are just really rich which isn't anything new.)_

Once upon a time, in castle far away, there lived a very happy princess. Pfft yeah right. The princess was a depressed skater/goth, her sister was a little girl in need of anger management, and her cousin wouldn't allow himself to be anything less then perfect. That's what her father, Hiashi, wanted with his family. He was a perfectionist and he was deeply disappointed with his daughter's, Hinata, skater ways. He was so proud of her cousin and sister though.

This story isn't about that though, this story is about Hiashi's rash decision to send Hinata to an all girl's boarding school for manners. Where they wear only pink and are so preppy that it makes her want to puke. What he didn't know was he sent the application to the wrong school. Nobody expected it and of course once Hinata figured out she wasn't going to tell anyone.

_________________________________________________________

_Great this again._ Hinata thought angrily as her father told her all about the all girls boarding school for manners.

"Hinata are you even paying attention." Hiashi bellowed to his bored looking daughter.

"No." Was her simple answer, in her usual soft yet sweet voice.

Hiashi sighed," Hinata this is your last hope to become who your supposed to be. It's in your blood to be a sweet, innocent, and perfect Hyuuga. So you will learn your manners, you will use them, and you will replace your black pants and shirts with pink dresses……" Hiashi started to carry on until Hinata interrupted him with an almost perfect imitation of his voice.

"and you will like it." Hinata finished sighing as she stood up." I'm pretty sure I have all of your rules memorized dad."

"Yet you never follow them."

"I guess I don't." Hinata said.

_________________________________________________________

Hinata was sitting on her bed thinking of what to pack. She sighed and decided to just stuff random things in her bags. She walked up to her closet and opened it's door. She grabbed as many clothes as she could in her tiny arms and laid them on her bed. She pulled the clothes off the hangers and stuffed them in her bag. When she turned around she saw her reflection in the mirror. She had just gotten her raven black, shoulder length hair streaked. It was all streaked a blue just light enough that you could see it yet still a dark blue except for the bangs. The bangs had red tips. Her hair was pin straight and her skin was pale and flawless. The bangs were flipped to the left long enough that they reached her left eye yet short enough that it didn't hang in it. They were cut diagonally so the longest part was on the left and reached her ear. The shortest piece hung in the middle of her forehead.

Hinata admitted she did kind of look like a boy. Her long hair making her look like a girlish boy. Hinata went to go find Chiko. A maid who dressed weirdly. It was time for a hair cut.

When Hinata found her she described how she wanted her hair. She wanted to keep the bangs the way they were but she wanted her hair shorter. (If you know the show blood plus remember Saya's hair style. It's like that except for the color. If you don't know blood plus you should totally see it.) Chiko grew excited and quickly agreed to cut her hair. Chiko and Hinata were like best friends because they were both different. Different from people's idea of 'normal'.

When Chiko finished they both smiled and Hinata's midnight blue eyes sparkled. She was never going to be her fathers idea of a perfect Hyuuga, She would do everything to make sure of that.

Hinata got up and quickly thanked Chiko before going back to her room to finish packing. She packed clothes, toiletries, her ipod, laptop, bunches of cds, her 20 different pairs of converses, and her eye-liner which is the only makeup she wore. Once she was done she jumped onto her bed and fell asleep.

_Tell me what you think. Sorry its so short but its 3 in the morning and ive got school tomorrow. I hate school._

_Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" This long scream of shock was the first thing out of poor Hinata's mouth at 6 in the morning. The next being a, "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Hinata looked wildly around for the source of her disturbing awakening. She was innocently dreaming peaceful thoughts on new ways to torture her older brother, Neji, when someone cruelly dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. Hinata looked up at the newest person she despises.

"NEJIIIIII!!!!!!" Hinata screamed at her poor older brother as he covered his ears.

Hinata ripped the bucket, that seconds ago was filled with water, from his hands before throwing it at Neji's head.

"OWWWWW!!!" He screamed in agony when the bucket hit him in the head, " oh great you probably ruined my hair!" He continued before rushing from the room to fix his precious hair.

Hinata got up and took a shower and did the usual morning ritual. Fix hair, wash face, etc…. When Hinata exited the bathroom she walked towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black Blink 182 tee shirt. She changed before walking out of her room and down the stairs. She was walking to the kitchen when she heard yelling. Hinata cautiously walked through the kitchen door before she saw it was just Hinabi, her younger sister, yelling at Neji because of something or other.

Hinata walked past them and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. She also grabbed the milk and the cereal. She sat down next to Hinabi and glared at Neji before filling her bowl with captain crunch and milk all the while Hinabi and Neji argued. Neji said something. Something you should never say to Hinabi. Something to horrifying to even write or type or whatever. In reaction to Neji's words Hinabi reached down and grabbed Hinata's bowl of cereal. While Hinata reached for her breakfast desperately Hinabi threw the full bowl at Neji's head where it hit the target directly.

"NO NOT MY HAIR AGAIN!!!!!!!" Was Neji's sad screech.

Hinabi laughed joyfully while Hinata stared in horror at what was once her breakfast. Around this time Hiashi decided to make his appearance. He walked in to the room took a look at Neji and sighed.

"The food is supposed to go in your mouth Neji not in your hair and don't forget Hinata you need to be at the airport by 12 pm." Hiashi said before giving Neji another look and walking out of the room.

"Okay this is funny and all but why did it have to be _my_ cereal?" Hinata asked while laughing at her older brother who was currently desperately trying to get the chunks of cereal out of his hair.

"It was the closest object that would leave stuff in his hair." Hinabi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Sigh. _Was Hinabi's only response from Hinata.

"Now I have to go take another shower!" Neji complained.

"So?!" Hinata and Hinabi said at the same time.

Hinata got up and grabbed another bowl for her cereal while Neji gave a frustrated sigh and left the room. Hinabi's waffles popped up and she put them on the plate. The normal morning ritual resumed and Hinata went upstairs to brush her teeth. Hinata grabbed the small bag with her ipod, cds, and so forth and put a bunch of books in it before heading downstairs with it claiming it as the bag for the plane ride. She then got her bags stuffed with clothing and shoes and brought them downstairs. Altogether she had 3 bags. The plane bag and the 2 clothing and shoe bags.

Hinata grabbed the book she was currently reading. A novel called _Into the Wild_ by Sarah Beth Durst. It was an amazing book so far. She sat down on the couch and started to read it. When she finally closed the book with a sigh. She put the finished novel on the table and checked the time…. 10:30, it took an hour to get to the airport so she should leave now.

She grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Stepping in to the family limo, Hinata gave _another_ sigh and looked at her home one last time before the limo drove off. _I have been sighing way to much lately._ Hinata thought on the way to the airport while resting her head on the window and drifting off to sleep.

The driver woke her up when they reached the airport and Hinata grabbed her bags before heading inside and going through the different stations. Bag check, metal detector, etc…. Hinata sat down in those cushioned yet uncomfortable chairs and took out a book while waiting for the plane to be called. After an hour or so she got bored and started looking at all the people walking around with the book in her lap. This led to daydreaming about different ways to get kicked out of her dad's newest boarding school choice._ Yuck, those frilly pink outfits are going to be burned the moment I get them. Hmmm. I wonder what the girls there will be like. Probably giant snobs. Ewww._ Hinata thought while scrunching her face in disgust.

"Flight 15 to Konoha is boarding. Flight 15 to Konoha is boarding." The monotone voice came from the speakers jolting Hinata from her thoughts.

Hinata stood up and gave the ticket taking lady her ticket. She then walked down the long tunnel leading to the plane's entrance. Stepping onto the plane with only her plane bag Hinata immediately started hunting for her seat. Finding it to be a window seat Hinata gave a little victory dance in her head. She hated the hall seat because whenever anyone comes down the hall they hit your elbow and the middle seat is in between to people so there is no room. The only problem with the window seat is when you have to go to the bathroom you have to walk past the other two people.

Taking out her ipod she listened to music and sat down, waiting for lift off. The two people who took the seats next to her ignored her just as she ignored them. Putting her head against the window, Hinata drifted off to sleep with My Chemical Romance pounding through the headphones. Hinata woke up about two hours later when they were landing. Looking around in bewilderment during the first minute of confusion you get when you just wake up in a new place, Hinata put her stuff back in her bag and got stood up when the plane stopped and the buckle light went off.

She stretched before stepping off of the plane and walking towards baggage claim. After she had all of her bags Hinata looked for the man that would hold the sign with her name on it. After finding him she followed him to the car so that he could drive her to the boarding school. She sat in the car and looked out the window, watching the different things that they passed. Food stands, office buildings, playgrounds, etc…. Hinata watched as the man who picked her up pulled up a long drive way before making a half circle at the top.

Hinata got out of the car and stretched. She walked to the trunk pulling out her suitcases one by one before putting them on the side walk. Waving goodbye to the driver before turning around to look at the school. This was just the school part with the office. Hinata walked up the cement steps and through the finely carved double doors, suitcases in tow. Walking down the hallway, Hinata observed everything from the white and blue linoleum floor to the locker lined walls. She stopped at the principals door. She knew it was the principals office because it was clearly marked 'Principal's Office'.

Not even bothering to knock Hinata walked right in. She ignored the people in the room and walked around the desk. She plopped in to the special black chair. You know the chair that every principal seems to have. Do they like meet whenever they need a new chair and all decide together which chair they should have or something. Any who Hinata proceeded to put her feet on the desk and lean back with her hands behind her head and look at the people staring at her. One was a woman with angry blue eyes and long blond hair, obviously the principal. The other person was a guy with shaggy brown hair and black eyes. He had red triangle on his cheeks and pudding on his head.

"Comfortable?" The principal asked angrily.

"Very. Thanks for asking." She told her with a smile on her face before turning to the guy. " What's with the pudding?" She asked.

"Food fight." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"What type of pudding?" Hinata asked curiously.

The boy lifted his pointer finger and dipped it into the pudding on his head before giving it a taste.

"Butterscotch." He told her with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"That's ridiculous. Who has butterscotch pudding. It sounds like the name a crazy lady would give her dog. Everyone knows it's vanilla all the way." Hinata told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"GET OUT!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WITH A STUDENT!!!!!" The principal screamed. Hinata turned to face her with a depressed face on.

"No actually I became blind when I turned four. It was a tragic incident." Hinata said before she burst in to tears and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean it." While the principal who has yet to say her name continued to apologize Hinata started to laugh. It was low at first, starting as a chuckle, before building.

"I…I…I… w-w-w-as k-k…kid-ding." Hinata stuttered through her laugh.

"That wasn't funny." The principal said indignantly.

"Anywho I'm the new kid. Name's Hinata Hyugga and you are?" Hinata said as if the principal wasn't yelling at her. Kiba stared on in shock at their transpiration.

"Tsunade, Principal Tsunade but that isn't the point you can't barge in here with out being allowed in." Tsunade said all to calmly. Hinata new that voice.

"I allowed myself in." Hinata told her just as calmly.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T!!" Tsunade screamed losing her temper with Hinata. The principal's face was red with anger and had a vein bulging out of her forehead.

"Alright I just need my school information and I'll be gone." Hinata told her while leaning forward and looking through the papers on the desk.

Kiba was now staring in open mouth shock at Hinata. How could anyone be so brave with Principal Tsunade screaming in their face like that. Hinata grabbed her papers before walking to the door. At the door she turned and gave Principal Tsunade a mock salute before smiling devilishly and walking over the threshold.

Who knows maybe this school will be more fun then the others. Hinata could only hope.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. Lots of school work(shifty eyes) yeah lots of school work haha. Anywho(love that word) anywho read and review. Why do people say that. If your reading this you've obviously read the chapter. Review or I will cry. T-T -like that**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEEY!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HONESTLY I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET ANY. BUT YOU LIKE IT. YAY! SO I'LL CONTINUE… RIGHT NOW.**

* * *

As Hinata walked down the hall looking for her… now is when she realizes she has no clue what class she is going to nor what time it is. Turning to the nearest classroom Hinata burst through the door startling the _poor_ kids, much to her amusement.

"Bonjour fellow classmates of this fine school. I am just looking to find out what period it is."(imagine that in French cause she knows French. I know French but not a lot so use IIIIMAAAAGIIIINAAAATIONNNN!!) Hinata yelled loudly in French using an English accent.

"Don't French people have French accents?" Some unimportant student asked like he was all that and a slice of pie.

"Have you ever been to France?! Didn't think so! How do you know the English didn't steal their accents out of jealousy!! It is 100% plausible so shut the hell up." Hinata snapped incredulously before turning to the guy next to him., " Some people just think they're all that and a slice of pie. Well you know what I think everyone has a slice of pie. I think his pie fell on the ground and got all dirty then everyone stomped on it and laughed at it so now he feels the need to laugh at other people's pie. QUICK EVERYONE HIDE THE PIE!!! SAVE THE APPLE FIRST!!! SAVE THE APPLE FIRST!!!!" Hinata yelled out before rushing from the room and screaming it down the hall stopping at the corner when they could no longer see her.

The boy she had yelled at jumped from his seat and burst in to tears before also running from the room. Hinata watched from down the hall.

"WHY MUST SHE BE SOO CRUEL!! POOR PIE!!! I'D NEVER HURT PIE!!! NEVER!!!!!" He screamed before entering the bathroom. The girls bathroom.

_Oh well he'll find out sooner or later. _Hinata thought before continuing on her journey.

Hinata stepped around the corner and looked into the nearest classroom. She knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." She heard from inside. She knocked louder on the door.

"I said come in." The same voice said. She knew she had the whole classes attention. Hinata banged on the door with her fist and moved out of the way of the window so nobody could see her.

"I said COME IN." The teacher screamed. Hinata ignored him and started to kick the door while banging on it.

The teacher rushed for the door and it swung open just as Hinata's foot flew up. This teacher was a man. Hinata kicks very hard. The male teacher fell to the ground with a _humph_.

"W-why." Was the whimpered cry from the floor. Hinata could here giggles from inside.

Stepping over the teacher Hinata walked over the threshold and turned towards the clock over the black board. Her back was to the students. Finding it to be 1:30 Hinata pulled out her schedule. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm.

"Do you need help?" Asked a boy in the front row. Goody goody ran through Hinata's mind.

"Do I look like a retard to you? I'm not stupid. I can read a schedule." Hinata snapped. A devious smirk on her face.(No offence to anyone with a mental problem. There is nothing wrong with that.)

Hinata left the room making sure to step on the teacher. She glanced at the door only to pause for a second. She glanced at the schedule and then the door number. Hmmm it would seem this is her room. The teacher now known as Kakashi from her schedule had just gotten up. Hinata walked over to him and his automatic reaction was to cover his balls.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!" He screamed.

"No not again. It would seem you are now graced with my presence every homeroom and English class." Hinata told him with an _innocent_ smile.

"Oh. You're the new student." Kakashi sounded disappointed as he grimaced.

"Yes."

"Why don't you introduce yourself…'

"No."

"Tell us your likes…"

"No."

"and dislikes…"

"No."

"And things you hate."

"No."

"Why not?" He whined slightly.

"Where do I sit?" Was the only response.

"Any where." Kakashi said with a sigh.

(Now you may have noticed I didn't say she took the uniform from Tsunade or that she got changed that's because Tsunade is still looking for the uniform and Hinata is in regular clothes from ch.1.)

Hinata walked towards the back row and immediately took the desk by the window. The one farthest from the door. When Hinata noticed the people still staring at her, she gave her death glare silently saying _look away or I'll skin you alive_. Almost everyone got the picture and looked away. Kakashi quit trying to get the classes attention when they started talking to their friends. Hinata had a glaring contest with an emo kid whose hair looked like a duck's ass. The teacher plopped in to his chair and resumed reading a tiny orange perverted book.

"Hinata Hyuuga to the office for her uniform. Hinata Hyuuga to the office for her uniform." Droned the overhead.

Hinata stood from her seat, as everyone watched, and walked for the door. Throwing one last glare over her shoulder to duck ass Hinata left the room. Walking to the office Hinata barged through the door.

"HELLO, COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE ME COULD YOU!!!!" Hinata yelled as the Principle cringed.

"NO!! I am not eager to see _you_ in any way shape or form. Here is your uniform your classes start tomorrow. Your stuff is already in your room. GET OUT!!" Tsunade rushed throwing the uniform in Hinata's face and stuffing the slip of paper with her room number on it in to her hand. Tsunade literally shoved Hinata out the door and as Hinata struggled to regain her balance the Principle slammed her office door shut.

"_Humph. _So rude." Hinata said quite loudly so Tsunade could here her.

Leaving the office Hinata walked back to English. Bursting through the door with the new objects in hand Hinata walked over to the teacher.

"I am sorry but I will take my leave now." Hinata told him.

"O…kay." Was Her only response.

With everything in hand, uniform in arms, room number now stuffed in pocket with schedule, Hinata left the room. She stopped at the door and turned around bowing to the teacher like she had just performed the most incredible act and the whole world was clapping for her. Turning sharply on her heal Hinata left the school building to head for the dorms.

Midway to the dorms Hinata froze. There were guys in that class room. Glancing at the uniform Hinata saw it was not frilly and pink but black and red. Hinata tore the schedule from her pocket and glanced at the top.

_Konoha Boarding School for Prestigious Children_

Not

_Mrs. Muffins all Girls Boarding School for Manners_

The schedule had her name the teachers knew she was coming. Why was she here? Unless of course her father screwed up. In the end Hinata decided to play along. Just to see what was going on. Continuing on her way to dorm G, the girls dorm, room 185 Hinata looked at the school. Entering through the open window next to the door, because it made her feel more spy like, Hinata saw that the room she had entered was the lounge. It had plushy chairs and couches on a soft rug. The chairs and couches were all white with paint splatters as the rug was black with paint splatters. The walls were checkered black and white. Some of the chairs and couches made a semi-circle around a large flat screen tv. Looking around Hinata saw the stairs and headed for them. When she got to the first floor she saw a small plaque that said 1-100. She continued to the third floor that also had a plaque saying 101-200. Heading down the hall way Hinata found her dorm to be at the very end. Hinata found her key taped to the back of the paper with her room number on it. The key was attached to a lengthy piece of chain. Unlocking the door and putting the chain around her neck Hinata stepped inside. It was pretty dark so what happened next was not her fault.

While Hinata was walking in she found the need to look at her watch to see the time. She saw it was 2:30 and realized the students would be coming back and her roommates would soon discover her. Hinata rushed in to the room only to trip over her suit cases that were placed right in front of the door. Her uniform flew from her hands and landed in the middle of the couch. Hinata struggled to get up only to have her foot get caught in the handle of her suit case and she went flying across the floor. She landed in front of the couch. This time Hinata had no problem getting up. She saw her uniform lying on the couch, She heard the voices coming up the stairs. Hinata dove for the uniform grabbing it before crashing into the couch. The couch then tipped over. It rolled once until Hinata was on the floor and the couch was over her making an upside down V.

Hearing the crash her roommates, who had no idea they were getting a new roommate rushed for their dorm room. They gasped when they saw what had happened. Hinata stayed where she was figuring they'd find her sooner or later. She heard some rummaging around and figured they were cleaning up.

"Hey TenTen help me put the couch back in place." She heard a female voice say.

"No prob. Temari." She heard a voice known as TenTen say to the girl now known as Temari.

Hinata watched as the couch was tipped back in to place and everything came into view.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" She heard someone scream.

Hinata's hands automatically flew to her ears.

"TenTen quit screaming it's obviously your new roomy." The girl who must be Temari said.

Temari's hair was put into four ponytails on the back of her head. She was dressed in the school uniform, a black and red plaid skirt, a black button up shirt and a red tie. Her eyes were a pretty sea green. Ten Ten, who by now had quit screaming, had two brown buns on the top sides of her head and chocolate coloured eyes. Stretching out her arm, Hinata held out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi I'm the new roommate of whoever's room this happens to be." Hinata told them in an extremely polite manner, in other words the total opposite of how she really acts.

"HaHaHa! You got a polite one." Temari said while laughing her ass off.

"The new girl and polite shouldn't be used in the same sentence." A voice said from the door. This girl had long blonde hair put in a pony tail with a strip of her bangs hanging in her face. She was also wearing the uniform.

"HaHaHa, I got a BOY!!! What the HELL are you doing in the girl dormitories?!!" TenTen yelled out after taking a closer look at Hinata.

"Oh My God!! It is a boy!!" Temari yelled, "A cute one."

"I AM NOT A BOY!!!" Hinata exclaimed looking fairly insulted, "And would someone pleeaaase help me up. The floor is very uncomfortable believe it or not.

"Sorry." Temari said, smirking, holding her hand out to help her, or who she thought was a him, up.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" TenTen asked suspiciously.

"Yes I am quite sure would you like me to show you because I have proof." Hinata said.

"NO! No that's okay, we believe you." TenTen yelled.

"Well welcome TenTen's new roomy." Temari said before glomping the poor girl.

_What weirdos. _Hinata couldn't help thinking, _this makes it all the more fun._

* * *

**Hey I don't quite like how I made Hinata seem like a guy. I should've done it earlier but oh well. Sorry it took so long to write, I got distracted, but school's out now so I'll have more time to write. Thank you to all of the reviews. It made me happy.**


End file.
